Sweet Memory
by Airawliet2327
Summary: I gave you all of my love. So sad, you threw it away. Kini, biarkan aku mencintaimu setidaknya hingga akhir dari tahun ini. Setelah itu, aku berjanji. Aku akan membiarkan kau pergi, dengan atau tanpa dirinya. Akan kubuat kau sebagai kenangan terindah.../A short fict/Drabble?/Less dialog/Rnr, Please? :)


"**_Sweet Memory_**" © **Airawliet2327 (Aira Ai)**

Disclaimer : Ini murni karyaku (Aira)

Warning : Gaje, sangat menyedihkan :3 Don't Like Don't Read!

* * *

**Happy Reading and Enjoy it!**

* * *

_Saat terakhir di mana kita berjauhan, di mana kita berpisah, di mana ada tembok yang membatasi kau dan aku... adalah saat-saat yang sulit untukku..._

Masih ku ingat kenangan-kenangan kita. Pertama kali aku melihatmu, awalnya tak ada perasaan yang begitu dalam. Hanya sekedar bermain-main. Namun, tidak kusangka. Bermain-main itulah yang menjadi awal dari segala kisah kita berdua.

Tiap kali ku mencuri-curi pandang ke arahmu, mengalihkan pandangan saat kau menoleh. Sungguh, aku tak tahu mengapa aku tak bisa menatap wajahmu. Ini aneh. Jantungku berdetak dua kali lebih cepat saat pandangan kita bertemu, kedua pipiku terasa panas, seakan ada kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di perutku, seakan ada bunga yang bermekaran di dadaku. Ku putuskan saat itu juga,, mungkin, memandangmu secara diam-diam adalah yang terbaik.

Ah, ada banyak hal yang sangat aku ingat tentang kita. Yang paling paling aku tidak akan bisa lupa yaitu di mana pertama kali kita berjabatan tangan. _Our first conversation_. Kau tahu, aku bahkan tidak mau tanganku disentuh orang lain, hanya karena aku tidak ingin jejak tanganmu terhapus. Teman-temanku mengatakan kalau itu sangat berlebihan dan aku rasa juga begitu. Tapi, saat itu aku berpikir, "_Mungkin ini adalah yang pertama dan terakhir._"

Hari demi hari, minggu demi minggu,, aku tidak tahu hubungan apa yang ada diantara kita. Setiap hari saling memberi kabar dan berbagi cerita. Kau memberiku harapan. Aku sangat senang. Apa kau juga merasa demikian?...

Bulan demi bulan,, saat harapan itu ingin ku raih, aku malah dikejutkan oleh berita yang sangat membuatku terpukul. Kau jadian dengan gadis lain. Sakit. Ya, sakit sekali. Tapi, dia yang kau pilih sebagai orang yang akan membahagiakanmu. Seharusnya aku senang dan bahagia, tapi entah mengapa aku tidak bisa. Sulit untuk merelakanmu bersamanya...

Aku kembali melihat harapan itu saat kau putus dengannya. Tapi aku merasa kau berubah. Kau tidak seperti yang dulu, _you're not like you used to be_. Sangat jahat jika aku menyebutmu _Bad Boy_.

Lagi-lagi aku harus menelan harapan itu saat aku mendengar kabar kau jadian dengan gadis lain lagi. Okelah, aku bisa menerimanya dan aku tidak kaget karena kau —sepertinya— sangat populer di kalangan cewek-cewek hingga banyak yang ingin mempunyai hubungan spesial denganmu.

Tapi suatu hari, dia datang padaku. Memasang muka bersalah. Menangis-nangis di depanku. Dan terus berkata maaf, maaf, maaf. Melihat dia terus saja menangis, lantas aku berkata, "Ya tidak apa-apa. Memangnya ada apa? Mengapa kau minta maaf padaku? Aku tidak merasa kau berbuat kesalahan." Tapi lagi-lagi kata yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya maaf maaf, dan maaf. Kecurigaan serta prasangka buruk mulai kupikirkan. Namun aku menepisnya jauh-jauh...

_"Maaf, maaf, maaf. Sebenarnya, aku sudah jadian dengannya. Maaf kak, maaf, maaf. Tolong jangan marah padaku. Maafkan aku."_

Hah..Hah...Hahaha... Aku tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan saat itu. Hatiku bagai tak berbentuk lagi. Perasaanku sangat terpukul. Ingin menangis, oh tidak! Aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak menangis di depan teman-temanku. Terlebih, aku tahu _dia_ diam-diam menyaksikan insiden itu. Lagi, ada satu hal yang mengharuskanku untuk menahan emosiku.

"_Oh ya? S-selamat ya. Tidak apa-apa. Aku turut senang."_

Jujur, apa yang aku katakan sangat bertolak belakang dengan apa yang aku rasakan. Air mata ini, air mataku semakin lama semakin menumpuk di pelupukku. Tidak, aku tidak boleh menangis! Tapi melihatnya menangis dan terus mengucapkan kata maaf, membuatku tidak tahan. Aku ingin sekali menangis. Aku ingin menangis, menumpahkan perasaan sakitku.

Aku tidak menyangka, orang yang selalu menjadi pendekat antara aku dengannya, malah menjadi orang yang membuatku jauh darinya. Ingin marah? sayangnya aku tidak bisa dan tidak akan pernah bisa marah pada seseorang. Ingin benci? Aku diajarkan untuk tidak saling membenci apalagi sampai memutuskan tali pertemanan.

Hari berganti hari, aku dan temanku tidak lagi dekat seperti dulu. Entah mengapa aku merasa menjadi penghambat hubungan mereka.

Mungkin, berhenti mencintainya adalah hal yang paling terbaik yang harus aku lakukan agar tidak akan ada yang tersakiti. _Tidak ada_? Pengecualian diriku sendiri. Aku tidak apa-apa. Sudah menjadi takdirku mencintai selalu bertepuk sebelah tangan. Sudah menjadi takdirku untuk menjadi pihak yang selalu tersakiti. Ini sudah menjadi keputusan akhirku. Maafkan aku, teman-teman! Aku tidak mendengar nasihat kalian untuk tidak berhenti. Tapi, aku akan merasa sangat berdosa jika terus menjadi orang ketiga diantara mereka. Aku juga tidak ingin pertemanan yang sudah aku bangun dengannya, akan terputus hanya karena dia berhubungan dengan_nya_.

_Let me love you at least until the end of this year. When the time show 00.01 AM, Jan 1st, 2013...I'm promise I'll let you go, with her... Nevermind, I'll find someone like you or better than you. But please, don't forget about our memory we passed together. I'll make you as my sweet memory..._

* * *

**A/N :**

Hai, saya kembali dari masa hiatus menulis ^_^ Ada yang kangen? #ngarep

Okeh, aku minta maap, bukannya melanjutkan fict lama malah buat yang baru. Tapi ini hanya 1S aja kok. Ga berani saya mah publish yang multichap lagi. Takut ga bisa update kilat =="

Lagi-lagi aku buat fict sesuai pengalamanku. Dan lagi-lagi aku asal make _character_nya. Hehe gapapa kan ya ^^

Bagaimana pendapat kalian? Miris kah kisahku? Hehe

Makasih untuk **Gyuururu-kun **yang udah mau mendengar curhatanku. Aku jadi enakan :')

Review yaaaa..

makasih -Aira


End file.
